<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multiverse Adventures by JosephBlazkowicz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008069">Multiverse Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephBlazkowicz/pseuds/JosephBlazkowicz'>JosephBlazkowicz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Multiple Crossovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephBlazkowicz/pseuds/JosephBlazkowicz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Respective Characters are owned by their respective creators and companies. My OC: Wolf 'Jacob' Blaze (Looks like Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail) works at S.H.I.E.L.D and goes on a Multiverse Adventure while romancing various characters from different fandoms like DC Comics, Marvel Comics, League of Legends and so on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Multiverse Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bio: </p><p>Name: Wolf Blaze</p><p>Age: 23</p><p>Date of Birth: 14/02/1997</p><p>Eye color: Emerald Green </p><p>Hair color: Light Orange with yellow highlights (Similar to New 52 Starfire's hair on the edge) </p><p>Occupation: Part time detective for She-Hulk, Alpha-Level Avenger.</p><p>Attitude: Assertive, Friendly, A bit naughty (unintentional)</p><p>Abilities: Mind Palace (As big as seven Medieval Castles with quadrillion rooms and still growing), Can think several hundred thoughts at the same time (Due to the hemispheres of his brain working independently), Expert Hand to Hand Combatant (Learnt from Frank Castle, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Oliver Blaze and Hallie Blaze), Hacker (Level 7 threat confirmed by the Government), Weaponsmith (Was able to craft a real BFG 9000 from Tony's old Arc Reactor in an isolated Island), Weapons Expert (Human, Alien, Demon, Angel, Nephilim and Nephalem), Chef (Learnt to cook from his grandparents and their friends), Street Art (Learnt from Experience), Aerial Parkour (Blended Spider-Man's web swinging with his Parkour movements), Gun-Fu (Mixture of guns with Kung Fu. Learnt from watching a lot of movies)</p><p>Friends and Family and Relatives: Fleur Dis Lee (Popular Fashion Model at Playboy and Victoria's Secret Magazine), Zeke Zap (Vehicle Mechanic), Nix Zest (Works as a part-time singer at Sugarcube Cafe), T'Challa (King and Black Panther of Wakanda), Tony Stark (Famously known as Iron-man), Bruce Banner (Known as The Hulk, kept him from going all out), Jennifer Walters (Also Known as She-Hulk, helped her with several cases), Nathan Blaze (Younger Brother known to be a pathetic whimpering excuse, Deceased), April Blaze (Mother: Disowned by her first son and her parents for mistreating Wolf at a young age), Ethan Blaze (Father: Disowned by his first son and his Late Father for mistreating Wolf at a young age), Shining Armor (Commissioner of Canterlot City and Wolf's uncle), Cadence (Wolf's third aunt and Principal of Crystal Prep Academy), Flurry Heart (Wolf's Niece), Luna (Second Aunt and Vice Principal of Canterlot High School), Celestia (First Aunt and Principal of Canterlot High School), Oliver Blaze (Grandfather, World War II Hero and survivor of Camp Auschwitz), Hallie Blaze (Grandmother, World War II Hero and Survivor of Camp Auschwitz)</p><p>Chapter 1- The Bet</p><p>The Avengers...what can we say about them? Superhero team, defenders of Earth amongst other things. It was an honor fighting alongside them. Why am I saying this? It's because I'm a part of the Avengers. My name is Wolf Blaze, A major member of the team. However, you wouldn't know it in the papers because I'm not in them. There's a reason. It's because I'm shy. I stutter a lot, I suck at being social and I always like to stay behind and help the team behind the safety of a computer or laptop or phone. I do know a bit of fighting since I politely asked T'Challa to teach me. He's a good friend of mine and I helped him keep Dr. Doom from accessing Wakanda's Vibranium Pile and kept Uleyss Claw from talking every rod of Vibranium from the Caves. I was made an honorable citizen of the secret African Nation and the people were happy since I helped them when it was necessary. I've also earned the respect of the Eternals and the Celestials and the Mad Titan Thanos amongst other beings out there in the universe. Oh, I also met Lady Death and even the One Above All (Creator of all life in the Multiverse) and no, my mind hasn't crumbled to lunacy at this point which is a miracle in all honesty. However, I hated it when somebody called me shorty. I'm 5'8" (152.4 cms) and my head usually would get caught in a woman's cleavage whenever they would hug me. Trust me, I always feel so embarrassed whenever that happens. Anyway, you might be wondering how I became an Avenger. Well, it's quite simple really, I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. anonymously and instead of taking away all of their files, I helped Nick Fury with getting the Avengers out of Latveria after they were captured by Dr. Doom. Well, they were wrong. Yeah, I was on Fury's Hit list because of my intervention but he was at least glad that someone decided to help him, a guardian angel if I may say so. And yeah, I was found after 2 months by the guy (Looks exactly like the Motherfucking Motherfucker Samuel L Jackson). He was glad that I didn't take anything personal about the avengers or steal valuable information so that I would sell it to HYDRA. However, he was more surprised that I was able to evade Cybersecurity for 2 months and I explained by taking him to my apartment where I had made a small hacking rig to help other people. Instead of locking me behind bars, he offered me a position that I would find hard to refuse. "You work for SHIELD, we'll cover your expenses and make you anonymous." He told me. I only gave a nod. Since then I was a part of SHIELD. </p><p>"H..Hulk s... S... should calm down. Everyone piss off NOW!!!!" I stutter yelled angrily to the other Avengers and SHIELD personnel as the big green Goliath looked at me curiously but with anger present. I was sure that I was going to get pulverized by him but there's a first for everything. I quietly pulled out my old Walkman and put it around his ears and played some Lo-Fi. Hulk smiled, closing his eyes and sighed, sitting down and lightly nodding, putting one of his arms around me as everyone looked on in shock and awe and in disbelief. "You're unbelievable." Tony (Looks similar to Robert Downey Jr) told me and I sighed, getting up slowly. Hulk had turned back into Bruce Banner within a few minutes. "Same goes to you for pissing the both of us off at the Lab." I told him as the scientist rubbed his head in pain. "What in the world happened?" Banner asked all of us. "Young Wolf was able to calm you down long enough for you to transform back." Thor yelled happily, hanging his hammer around his waist. "What music is that? That sounds absolutely nice to listen to." Banner asked me as everyone got back to work. "It's Lo-Fi Chillwave. Since EMP bombs are powerful enough to wipe out advanced technology, I got a Walkman from my old box and made a mixtape." "Clever." Tony told me sarcastically. "Yeah, Clever. Similar to you having a fling with Madame Mask?" "Ooooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Carol snickered as the three of us entered the lab.</p><p>It had been a few months since that incident. The Hulk always liked me since I was the second person among Natasha and his cousin Jennifer, also known as She-Hulk to calm him down. I went on quite a lot of missions since then, helping the team behind the lines and what not. After the Civil War erupted thanks to the Superhero Legislation Act, I went underground with some female heroes like Black Widow, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk at a cabin I had in the Countryside of Canterlot. During our hiding period, we got to know each other. That's the reason why we were good friends since. We were at a party. It was due to the fact that we stopped Thanos from snapping his fingers using the infinity gauntlet so that half of all life in the universe would perish. I had finally activated my special Armor, the HellPhoenix Armour:</p><p><br/>(It's basically Batman's Hellbat Armor but my version of it is different and it doesn't have bat wings and it's White with Gold trims. Another armor has the black and red color scheme)</p><p>after keeping it under wraps for the last few months. Hulk, Dr Strange and Thor had helped me with the preparations. I had made my own A.I. named Ajay (In memory of a Friend who died in the hospital in India) after Tony had given me data discs for JARVIS. I had borrowed some Vibranium from T'Challa and some Adamantium after we were able to stop the government from making more Weapon X clones from their secret facility in the Canadian Alps. Logan and Laura helped me out and I made sure that they didn't suffer from bad memories which quite frankly happened a bit but not worse enough to get me killed (I had got a kiss on the cheek from Laura after keeping her from getting angry again from the memories and Logan offered me a beer when we'd meet again with that Canadian smirk). Dr Strange helped me with making the armor immune to the Infinity Stones after Thor had helped forge it in the sun. I had to decline his offer to let it be constructed by Dwarven blacksmiths but I let them know that I was open for them, just in case I needed a new set of armor. And the last bit of completing it was strength which was a unique one because the armor would grow stronger whenever the user got pissed off. The more angrier the user inside the armor, the more powerful it would become. Basically it mirrors the hulk. I also fitted it with Oxygen tanks, enough for me to survive in the abyss of space for months, even a year. Also came with it was a personalized food compartment. I was on earth while the other Avengers were in space, stopping Thanos from ending it all. Carol had sent out an SOS just in time and I was sure going to get screwed by Fury if he found out but the fate of the universe was in the balance so I got in and flew to Titan to fight the Purple Grape (Hehe). At first everyone were confused till Thor noticed the Phoenix symbol on it. "Y...Y... You're s.... Screwed, y... You blithering idiot." I replied, my hands balling into fists. "You're kidding right?" Tony asked Hulk who shrugged in response. "Hulk help Shorty with making armor strong." The Green giant told him as Thanos used the Space Stone on me but to no effect. "Impossible." Was his response when I punched his face so hard, he flew backwards, destroying several buildings in the process. Titan was a ruined moon thanks to him being a Deviant. "Impossible can be possible if you look in a different light. Well, what are you guys waiting for?! It's smashing time." </p><p>That was an epic sight to behold. Even the Black Order were powerless to stop all of us. "How's it been Short stuff?" Carol teased, putting her arm on top of my head. "F... For... T... The... Last... T... Time... B.... Baka!" I screeched and blushed embarrassedly as everyone snickered. Ever since Hulk called me shorty, everyone's been teasing me with it, even the ladies. Speaking of which, to make matters a bit worse for me, Fury made me a member of the female division of the Avengers. I have a serious issue with that because: (A): Attractive Women and girls, (B): They would kick a guy's ass if they were found to be a pervert. The silver lining for me was the fact that the ladies knew I wasn't a pervert and I was extremely shy, making me a target for teasing. However, it wasn't bad though. I wonder what Aunt Tia and Lulu and Cady would do of they found out that I'm an Avenger. "He's here. The loser's here." Rocket told everyone and gestured to the door. Standing there was Eros of Titan (Eros in Greek Mythology is known as the God of Erotic Love), otherwise known as Starfox. We didn't like him because of his reputation of being a womanizer and he had a nasty habit of picking on me since I was a bit young. I challenged him to a fight back then...and let's just say that a medium sized crater was born after I pummeled him face first to the ground using the HellPhoenix's prototype gauntlets. "Look who's here, Mr. Nobody." He scoffed, pointing to me. "Yeah, the Mr. Nobody who pummeled you so hard to the ground that you leaked a bit in your trousers. Anyway, how's it going with Heater Delight?" My question made his jaws drop on the floor. "Who the hell's Heater Delight anyway? Sounds like a Pros." Tony asked me. "That's because she is." Mantis told him, sipping her tea. "Heater became a commodity of Pro-Boscis. She manipulated Pip the Troll into helping to free her from slavery, but ran off with Starfox afterwards. After she and Eros parted ways, Heater fell back into slavery, this time by the Rescorlans. Eros rescued her this time as well." I smirked at my response and looked at Fury who shrugged and gave me cash worth $700 . "Looks like I'm not the only bad Motherfucker around." "Language." Steve told me. I sighed with a nod. "Wait, $700? You didn't ask him to be his..." Hawkeye smirked at me, clicking his glass with mine. "Well, if I was in his place, we would be screwed. Besides, I'm not that good as a leader...." "Hey, remember Kuwait? You led all of us out there alive." Valkyrie told me with a smile. "It was in the heat of the moment." "Speaking of the heat of the moment, what the hell were you doing in Vancouver?" Pantsy asked me with a raised brow, putting a file on the table. "A Covert Operation." "Ahem!" Starfox cleared his throat but nobody paid heed to him. "A 23 year old hacker working for S.H.I.E.L.D going to Vancouver for a Covert Ops Mission? Sounds a bit screwy to me actually." Jennifer replied and gave me a raised brow. "And speaking of which, we had a sleepover last weekend and we invited you. You didn't turn up." Angelica told him with a tensed look on her face. "*Sigh* I was in Vancouver, specifically the Blue Jacket Bar, killing the Rust Crime Family because they stole my Dad's gun." "For a gun? That sounds absolutely edgy." Carol smirked at me as everyone relaxed. "It isn't any gun. It belongs to my Grandma and she passed it to me before she passed." I replied, pulling out a rectangular polished Wood box and then opened the lid:</p><p><br/>"Please tell me that it's the..." Carol was a bit giddy because it was a rare gun, even with the military. "Kimber 1911 .45 ACP, 7 Round Capacity." "The Rarity of that gun is 0.001% and it's a thing of beauty." Nick replied, taking it out of the box, pulled the hammer, put the Magazine inside the chamber and pulled the hammer twice. "Your Grandparents were heroes." "ANYWAY!!!!" "Go ahead you Jackass." Quill told him with an annoyed tone. "I have a huge challenge for you Nobody." Eros replied and scoffed with a mischievous grin. "I doubt you'd finish this." "Open that whore..." "Language!" "Shut up Captain!" I yelped angrily. "Mouth." "Get a Girlfriend." "Deal! You quit the avengers if I win. I'll quit the avengers if you win." I was screwed. 'Why the Fuck did I accept that challenge?!' I screamed inside my head. However, the challenge I just accepted..... Was going to be the most beautiful challenge of my life. </p><p>After the party, I left for home with my gun inside my box. I noticed that the ladies were blushing a bit whenever they saw me. I don't know why they did that and I don't even want to know. After getting home, I took off my T-shirt and my pants after putting my backpack into the cupboard, got entirely naked, got into the shower, took a bath, wore my PJs, turned the lights off, checked my Computer and Laptop and Phone to see whether somebody had attached a Virus or something more dangerous in them (Thank Heavens there was nothing both outside and inside the System, both Hard and Software wise), sighed and went to bed, thinking of what the next day would bring. </p><p>Chapter 1- Jennifer Walters- She-Hulk </p><p><br/>Next Morning... </p><p>Time: 9:30 AM... </p><p>I groaned, opening my eyes as the rays of the sun hit my face. My head was hurting a bit, probably due to the fact that I drank a lot of Juice at the party. "I should probably stop drinking Orange Juice at the moment." I told myself as my stomach rumbled. I groaned, running to the washroom.</p><p>Several minutes went by in there and I finally finished unloading whatever I ate last night. "Phew." I sighed with a smile, opened my Laptop to check for the news. I had no TV at the moment because I had my Laptop and PC and my Phone.  I walked to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee and put two eggs and four pieces of toast on a plate and walked back to my Seat. I looked at my phone and noticed that there was a text from Jennifer:</p><p>Hey Wolf, I need your help with a case that I've been investigating for a while. I'm at the crime scene from where James Elswerd 'rose' from the grave (Dr Strange told me that James has no magic and hasn't made a deal with any demon). I'll send you the address.<br/>                                - 8:30 AM.</p><p>I looked at the time and noticed that it was 8:50 AM. She sent it 20 minutes ago. I grabbed my phone and texted her back:</p><p>Sorry for not texting back 20 minutes ago. I was asleep at the time. I'll come over after breakfast. </p><p>Didn't take a few minutes and she answered back:</p><p>It's okay ^ω^. I was worried when you didn't respond back since... Last night's party. Bruce told me what had happened. Take your time, the hearing's tomorrow. </p><p>I blushed lightly. 'I'm going to kill you Eros!' I squeaked angrily, sipping my coffee and looking at the news. The top news was: Avengers defeat The Mad Titan </p><p>The same news report had something below it which made me a bit happy: <br/>Iron-man says that it was thanks to Ms Marvel and HellPhoenix that they were able to defeat Thanos. </p><p>HellPhoenix was my Hero Alias and I stuck with it, whether I was hacking my way to find the truth or when I was out doing Hero work and Ms Marvel was Kamala Khan after Carol had become Captain Marvel. I and Kamala are good friends, her family also trusting me since I saved their butts with her beside me when the Chitauri invaded NYC. However, one thing was absolutely clear, she was a huge fan of HellPhoenix and she liked it whenever I helped her and her family. She wasn't at the party though because her brother Aamir was going to be a father. After finishing my coffee and my toast and eggs, I got ready to go to the crime scene. This was going to be a long day but one which was worth it. </p><p>Several minutes later...<br/>Time: 8:57 AM... <br/>Central Graveyard...</p><p>"Give him a few minutes, he's in shock." I told the officer, pointing to the Security Guard. The officer nodded at my response, taking notes. I had worn my mask before I got to the Graveyard:</p><p>(Nobody had seen me change into my mask and yes, it's the same mask that Wrench wore in Watch_Dogs 2).</p><p>"So, what about the coffin?" Jennifer asked the captain of the team. "It's coming up." He appeared to be nervous. It was warranted because nobody was able to come back from the grave that easily. The reason why the cops were wary of James Elswerd was due to the fact that he was notorious for being a serial Womanizer, Serial Killer and Rapist. He was a very unnerving individual, speaking of the Temple of the Ancient Order. Worst still, I found 750 Terrabytes of Child Porn in four of his Hard Drives. When I went through the internet with that name and through the books, I found out that the order was extinct since 1843. They were like Satanists but kept a fair distance from Superheroes. Their main source for sacrifice were innocent Civilians (Probably similar to Evil Satanists) and people who had lost their virginity (Not something connected to Satanists). It was in their belief that Non-Virgins had the power to release the Mother Demon named Lillith from her eternal Prison. As said so, the coffin came out of the hole. I and the inspector used crowbars to open the lid of the coffin and when it came off, "Good Lord." Was the two words Jennifer let out of her mouth for when we noticed the corpse inside, "That's not Elswerd." Indeed, it wasn't. This was someone else, a man in his late 50's and had white hair and he was a bit fat. He had pale white skin and was wearing boxer shorts (Pink) and a white tank top. The visor on my mask went blank and then it made a '? ?' sign and walked towards the large tombstone. I looked at the small rocks below. It had a strange smell on it. I lifted my mask up a bit and licked it, drawing weird looks on me from Jennifer and the Cops. The forensics were working on the body as I walked back to the coffin. "No front teeth." The head forensics lady told us. "It's Cecelia's Dwarf." Jennifer whispered into my ear. "Midget." I whispered back. Cecelia Sophia was an Ex-Con who was friends with Jennifer and whenever she was on the job, she always has information on crimes and was grateful that Jennifer gave her a chance to be a good person. Jennifer noticed a small watch in the corpse's pant pocket. She quietly took it out of the spot and put it inside her pocket. "I know what I saw." The Security Guard told us and we looked at him. He was still reeling from the shock but had a look of anger on his face. "It was Elswerd. As clear as I see you." And then he made a quote, something that I would stick to for a bit, "And when the dead start to walk...the living will fill these coffins." </p><p>Several Minutes Later...<br/>After leaving the Graveyard....<br/>Time: 9:20 AM... <br/>Local Café...</p><p>"The watch that Rohan had in his pocket is an old model Rolex." Jennifer told me, sipping her coffee as I looked at the crime scene investigation from the beginning after removing my mask (in secret, of course). Whenever Jennifer had no evidence to convict the perpetrator of their crimes, I would step in. Dr Strange and Jennifer stopped James's sacrifice of a sixth girl. He had killed five previous girls to summon a demon but it failed to summon said demon. After his hanging though, he had come back from the grave thus leading to this moment. I had the files to this case, including the pictures of the crypt and the symbols on the ground as well. Dr Strange drew a blank as well because there was no evidence of such symbols and the demon that James had referred to as 'The Lust Demon' even across the Multiverse and in the library at Kamar Taj. After the first latest murder (Which is Roshan), Another murder was committed: Homeland Security Chief Vincent Hague who fired a bullet from his revolver at James, only to be engulfed in flames and then threw himself out the window at Uptown Botanical Gardens, pummeling to his death and the final one was of his brother who drowned in his own bathtub made from Copper. One thing was missing from his ring finger was the Tiger Ring, a family heirloom. It was also a unique moment because all three murders happened the same night that James came out of his grave. "Wolf?" I heard her say. I looked at her and she was giving me a smile. "Sorry, I was lost in the case for a bit. Did you find anything interesting?" She wasn't slow either. She liked a bit of detective work as well. "Yep. There are scratches on the back." "The man was a drunkard, preferring to drink Ginger Ale. Whenever he wore this watch..." I told her and she said what she had seen. "It would skid off whenever he wore it, thus the scratches. Now, initials are scorched into...." "They're Pawnbroker's marks." I told her, sipping my White Hot Chocolate:<br/>"Yeah. The initials are T. R. TR?" And then we answered in Unison. "Trevor and Richardson." "It's just across the city, Jen." "Yep, let's see where he got this Wolf."</p><p>Several minutes later...<br/>Time: 9:40 AM... <br/>After getting to the Store and getting the address...<br/>Upstate New York...<br/>Near the park... </p><p>"Hmm... *Sniff* Ammonium Sulphate, amongst other aromas." Jennifer (in her human form at the moment) replied as we looked around the small makeshift lab. There were a lot of chemical bottles and a small copper bowl with a brownish liquid filled inside. And inside the liquid was a pair of dead frogs. A dead frog was beside it, dissected. "Phosphorus." I replied, pointing to the nearby table which had a dead pig which was stuck with several pipes. We looked around the small building which was fortunately abandoned and then I noticed few papers on the small barrel near the window and an insignia of the Spinx was on the wall. "More importantly, we need to know what Roshan was burning." I showed her said documents. "A mixture of sulphuric and sulthufuric acid would help." She told me and I began to work on said mix as she looked around. She noticed a small clay bowl with a Honeycomb and a white liquid. I put the burnt paper on a small table and put a fresh sheet of paper on top of it and poured the mixture on the paper. A few minutes went by and then I noticed something that made me feel a bit uneasy, a demon dragon sign. "Jennifer?" "Hmm?" She looked at me and I showed her the paper. The visor had a T_T sign. "Roshan was working with James." "But to what end though?" She told me, sniffing the small cloth she was holding. "An interesting question indeed." My Visor lit up with '^_^.' She giggled and we looked around the place. "You two are being watched." I heard an odd voice. I knew that it wasn't Jennifer because she was looking around. I looked around for the voice. "You okay Wolf?" Jennifer asked me, hulking out. "Tell me you heard someone talk right now." I asked her in a confused tone and she shook her head. "Hey Sugar." It was a woman's voice with a southern accent. "I think someone's screwing with us. A Telepath possibly." "Listen to Emma, Wolf. We could be there if we wanted to but we're stuck at Madripoor." "Madripoor?" I asked curiously. "Madripoor is a Mutant city In Hyderabad, India. Who's talking to you exactly?" Jennifer asked worryingly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "The first voice was Emma." "Emma Frost, Former White Queen of the Hellfire Club and X-Men ally. You don't know the X-Men?" "I keep away from Mutant business because bothering them isn't nice." "At least you're a nice guy Wolf. Humans would annoy the mutant race even after the Government has declared that Mutants and humans should get along. Anyway, Emma wanted to tell you that several thugs are on the way to burn the building down." "Wolf? I think we should get ready. A fight is coming." Jennifer told me and pointed to the door. Footsteps were rushing up to us and then the door was smashed open. I sighed with a facepalm. "Thanks for the warning though." "No problem. I wish I and Jean could help." Emma telepathically replied. How was I doing it? Well, I wasn't. I spoke to them from my mind since they were connected. It was James's goons with a medium sized box barrel which had a brown liquid in it which was gasoline. "Let me guess, judging by your arsonist toolkits, you're here to torch the place so that the evidence is destroyed." Jennifer smirked, kracking her knuckles. "Just a minute please. Oh, dreger." The second goon replied and footsteps were heard from below, coming upstairs. However, these were large footsteps and what came in seriously made me regret not getting the HellPhoenix Armour inside my backpack. It was Abomination, Hulk's villain. "Meat... Or Potatoes?" I asked Jennifer who was a bit angry at the fact that he was here. He almost put her and her team (Hulk, Red Hulk, Skraal, Red She-Hulk and A-Bomb) in the hospital had it not been for me and Captain Marvel and Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes). Since I put him in the ground, he made it a bit personal with me. "This is going to be fun." Abomination smiled evilly, cracking his neck muscles. </p><p>(After a few minutes of fighting and dodging) </p><p>"Oh no." Jennifer replied, slowly picking me up from the ground. Despite being fast, I couldn't outrun from Abomination and he pummpled me to the ground. 20-25% of my bones had fractured and half of my mask had been torn off. She sighed, wiping her tears, putting me near a bench. "You okay?" She asked me worryingly with a smile. "I... I... I... I'll l...l.... live." I groaned in pain and then I noticed that her eyes turned dark green. "P... Please... Please.... D...don't." I pleaded softly and she shook her head as Abomination scoffed. "I don't have a choice." She told me. I sighed, pulling her in for a kiss on her cheeks. She blushed madly, touching the spots where I had kissed. "G... Get... H... Him Jen." I replied, breathing heavily. She nodded with a smile, getting up and looking at Armageddon angrily, her green skin turning grey. The Dark yellowish brown Hulk being smirked as Jennifer transformed into her Grey form:</p><p>"You hurt Friend Badly!!! She-Hulk hurt you badly!!!!" She roared angrily and she and the other hulk villain rushed at each other. I adjusted myself on my back, injecting myself with an adrenaline and applying some band-aid and painkillers. Hey, at least it was worth it and I had a front seat to the action. Several minutes went by and Grey She-Hulk finally pummeled Armageddon to the ground hard enough a large sized crater had been made. "Jen! Stop!" We heard Black Widow yell. "I'm going to blast her." Iron-man yelled, pointing his gauntlet blaster at her. Jennifer stopped attacking, looked at the two avengers and calmed down, walking over to me and put me on her back. "Me take Wolf to Hospital, clean mess up." She told the two heroes and walked away  from the harbor grounds with me on her back, leaving the two heroes stumped. "Please tell me that Jennifer didn't screw us over in her Grey form." Tony asked Natasha who nodded. "She had Wolf on her back and the fact that she didn't even attack us means she's got full control, just like Bruce..." She smiled at him. "It's shocking to say this but I think she likes him." "...I have no idea about what happened and right now, I don't think I'll ever know what happened." Tony replied, taking the helmet off and sighed. </p><p>Several minutes later...<br/>After getting treated in the hospital... <br/>Time: 5:30 PM... <br/>Second Murder Location...</p><p>"Data, Data, Data, I cannot make bricks without clay." I told the inspector who noted down what I had told him earlier and leaving the scene so that he could go with Jen and the other officers to the basement where the bath salts were located. James's brother drowned in a copper bathtub. Jen and I checked the room when she noticed the Bath Salt on the nearby table. It was Jasmine Bath Salt. I had no idea why he didn't use soap in the first place and then I remembered that people bathe with different Bath Salts instead of soap as well. Even my great grandparents used Bath Salts. Jennifer nodded lightly at me and I knew about that. She had noticed a gap near the fireplace earlier and she quietly let me know about it. The reason why we didn't tell the cops about it was due to the fact that, if we did, they would take a lot of time with the evidence and it would take them two or three days to solve something like this. As everyone left the room, I was the only one in there. I got up from the chair and walked to the place where Jen had given me the nod. I looked at the wall and knocked at it to check for the opening. It was normal knocking till the middle right side of the wall made a deep knocking sound. I pushed it and it turned, revealing a hidden room. It was a ritual room with an eagle in the middle and two spinex standing side by side, facing in opposite directions. The wall was blue in color. It was interesting because Howard Elswerd (His name) was never a member of the Temple of the Ancient Order. I looked at the ceramic bowls, A large tooth, a feather, few strands of hair and a small tail. The large tooth belonged to a lion, probably male. The feather belonged to an eagle but not the bald eagle. The hair was human, probably taken by Howard or James and the tail? Well, it was the tail of an Ox calf. I noticed a small book in the middle of the small table. I opened it up and saw that it was a spell book but not something that was familiar to me. I should probably ask Dr. Strange about this but at the moment, I needed to uncover what it was about through my history books. I heard footsteps and I pocketed the small book and whatever the bowls had inside my sling bag's pouches. "Sir, there was nothing interesting in the..." The officer replied and stopped his sentence when he looked at the room. "Storage rooms and basement. Would you and your team investigate this?" I said, quietly cleaning my fingerprints from the crime scene. </p><p>Five hours later...<br/>Time: 10:30 PM... </p><p>I cleared the living room for space and using some white powder, made the same symbols that was on the Crypt:</p><p>Now, you might be wondering, why wasn't the third murder spot investigated? Well, after I was admitted to the hospital, Jennifer turned back to her Green form and went to said spot for further investigation. "Lord have mercy on me for what I'm about to do but to solve a murder, I'm doing this." I told the rosary which was hanging on the CPU. After finishing my prayer, I turned the lights off after lighting the candles and I did exactly what went on in the crypt during the sacrifice and for the blood? I made a small cut on my thumb and it dripped on the feather. </p><p>What I went through was nothing like I ever saw before. It was terrifying but I felt like I was drunk and after I reached the end, I was unconscious. However, I didn't realize that there were a number of texts continuously coming from Jennifer. </p><p>Next Morning... <br/>Time: 7:50 AM... </p><p>I gasped loudly, opening my eyes and got up. I noticed that I was on the sofa bed and looking at me was Clea, Dr. Strange's assistant:</p><p>And when I got up, I saw Jennifer and Stephen looking a bit angry and worried. "What the hell happened?" I groaned, getting out of the makeshift bed. "What were you doing with this?" Stephen asked me, revealing the ritual book I had taken from the room. "Answers." I told him, slowly getting up, Clea helping me. "You almost got yourself killed." She told me as I walked to the kitchen. "Yeah and I was worried sick." Jen told me, giving me a hug. I blushed madly, knowing where my head was. </p><p>Several Minutes Later...<br/>Time: 7:54 AM... </p><p>"Despite dirting my fluffy white tail, I emerged, enlightened." I told the three people present in my apartment. "Anyway, the pharaohs and kings and queens of old, believed that the Spinx is a doorway to another dimension, a gateway to immeasurable power. They had a major influence on the global economy till their extinction in 1843 by members of the Anti-Slave Parliament." "You've worked this out all night. I'm impressed to be honest." Strange smugly replied, adjusting his chair. "Thank you. Anyway, there are coded references to this system. It's made up of four parts....The tooth of a lion..." I pointed to the lion chalk drawing on the middle. "The tail of an ox." I pointed to the Ox chalk drawing on the left. "The feather of an eagle." I pointed to the eagle chalk drawing on the right. "And the hair of a man." I pointed to a human chalk drawing on the bottom, where Jennifer was sitting. I noticed that she was blushing with a mischievous smile. I raised a brow and looked at where she was looking at. And when I saw it, I realized that she was looking at my pink boxers. I saw Clea giving me a mischievous smile with a light blush as well. I swear to the heavens, I really want to kill myself for this one mistake. I cleared my throat and placed a map in the middle of the drawing with some weights on its sides. "Rohan, Cecelia's Midget, represents man. We found his body here." I pointed to the circled graveyard site on the downtown location. "Vincent Hague, Homeland Security Chief, represents Eagle which is also the national emblem for the past several hundred years, he died here." I pointed to the Circled Uptown Botanical Gardens location. "And Howard Elswerd...Head of the Temple of the Ancient Order..." "His body was found at the Elswerd Residence at Uptown." Jennifer pointed to the said circled location. "Correspondingly, the map will reveal the final location of Elswerd's act." "So we have the Man, Eagle, Ox..." Clea replied, looking at the lion drawing. "Only the Lion remaining." "It's here." Dr. Strange pointed to the middle of the Map of New York. Jennifer went pale when she realised where it was. "The Lawyer Parliament." All of us were quite for a few minutes and then, "When is the hearing?" I asked Jennifer. "9:30 AM." She replied and then we all got to work to find James. I and Jennifer worked on my computers while Dr. Strange and Clea searched for him through their magic. </p><p>An hour and a half later...<br/>Time: 9:20 AM.... <br/>Under the sewers near the Lawyer parliament...</p><p>"Thugs powered by Magic from Cyttorak which we can remove." Clea whispered as we hid behind a wall. "It's a Chemical Weapon and the chemicals inside it are a mixture of Sulphur, Manganese and Nitric Acid." I explained quietly, pointing to the machine on the stool. "You know that how?" Dr Strange asked me curiously. "Through this." Jennifer replied, pulling out a small tail from her pants. "A Rat I had taken from Roshan's Laboratory. It has a faint smell of Bitter Almonds." We smelled the tail. Jennifer was right. It did smell of bitter almonds. I quietly pulled out and sneaked into the shadows, pulled out my Kimber Pistol and pulled the trigger. Hey, I wanted some action for the morning. "He likes to make an appearance, doesn't he?" Clea asked Strange and Jennifer who facepalmed. We fought all of the goons off and Dr Strange and Clea removed the Cyttorak magic from them as we looked at the Weapon. "It's much worse than what I expected. Look at this." I told Jennifer, putting a coin near the mechanism, only for it to repel it and violently turn the coin into a projectile, hitting a goon that Dr Strange was trying to attack. It hit the goon's left shoulder. The goon yelped in pain and Stephen struck him. "Specifically designed to prevent us from disarming it. It's a wireless weapon but it's modified in steampunk design so...if it had a modern style look, we could've disarmed it easily by hacking it. But this isn't modern styled and if I punched it and if Strange and Clea used their magic to disarm it, it would prematurely activate it." Jennifer sighed in disbelief. "We don't have to disarm the entire thing...we just need to take off the cylinders." I told her, pointing to the cylinders which had the liquid chemicals. "You have that pipe don't you? And any bullets left?" She asked me. I unhooked the magazine from the pistol and noticed that I still had three rounds left. "Three bullets left. I used up 4 bullets. And yeah, I do have that pipe." </p><p>Three minutes later... <br/>Time: 9:27 AM.... </p><p>As Jennifer, Dr Strange and Clea fought Abomination, I was able to make a small TNT canister (The size of a key chain) and lit it. After a few seconds, it exploded, destroying the large bolt that was holding the Cylinders. I waited for the right time and noticed that the third arm of the small clock hit twelve. The Chime of the clock bellowed outside and the very minute it went active, I grabbed the cylinders (I had worn gloves to not get my fingerprints on them), put it in a safe spot, equipped my HellPhoenix gauntlets, rushed to help Dr Strange, Clea and Jennifer to keep Abomination away from me. I unleashed my heavy punch and sent him flying out of the sewers. "Everyone's saved." I replied and looked at my watch. "Exactly 9:29 AM, he activated it a minute earlier." "The best thing here is the fact that we stopped a terrorist attack." Jennifer chuckled, resting beside me. "Don't you have a field day with James?" Clea asked her with a sigh. "Yeah." Jennifer snickered, holding me close to her. My visor made a '! !' sign and underneath the mask, I was blushing. </p><p>Several Minutes Later...<br/>Time: 9:31 AM...<br/>Courtroom... </p><p>I sat in the last bench as Jennifer explained to the Judge that James had cheated death without using Magic. The judge had all the evidence in front of her, including the mechanism and the cylinders as James looked at Jennifer in disbelief. Dr Strange and Clea were sitting beside me with amused looks. "You're unbelievable." Stephen told me with a nod. "You were able to get answers from a demon that doesn't exist even across the Multiverse. And solved a major case that would even stump the best detectives. But it doesn't explain the fact that he survived his hanging." Clea told him with a mischievous grin. "Come over today evening and I'll let you both know." I told both sorcerers. </p><p>Half an hour later...<br/>Time: 11:55 AM...<br/>After the hearing...</p><p>James had plead guilty of all the offenses in front of him and the Judge had decided on the verdict, Electric Chair Execution. After everyone had left the courtroom, I and Jennifer were the only ones present. She wiped the sweat off her hair with a small towel and looked at me with a mischievous grin. "What?" I asked with a light blush. Why the bloody hell am I blushing anyways? "You're nervous." She approached me slowly, lightly shaking her hips, holding the files in her hands. "N... No, I'm not." I stuttered and sat beside me, her left hand touching my thigh. "Are you sure?" She cooed, nibbling my ear. I let out a soft Eep and softly moaned, "J... Jen..." I stuttered and she pulled me in for a kiss. My eyes widened and my blush grew till I was red like a tomato. She pulled away and nuzzled me. "You're unbelievable." I told her and she snickered. "I know you look at my butt whenever I work and I know you would put your dagger inside." She smirked, pointing to my pants. I looked at where she was pointing and I blushed madly again when I saw my little friend standing upright. "J... Jen? C...Can you h...help me..." "You have protection?" "I... Uh... I keep one... In case for emergencies..." "*Seductive giggle* I'm popped on the pill. You, me, my office, now." I looked at my watch, 12:01 PM. Yep, lunch time. </p><p>Two minutes later...<br/>Time: 12:03 PM... <br/>Jennifer's office...</p><p>"Ha.. Ah...oh God. Wolfy, you're so cute when you're submissive." Jennifer giggled as I moaned and groaned while I was rested on the table. Thank heavens the door was locked, the windows were covered and the room was soundproof. I swear to God, Jennifer had the best body for this, even though my hips would get crushed and her clothing sense made me hard again:</p><p>Trust me, I've never had a huge boner apart from waking up in the morning and I haven't jacked off to any hentai or anything but this... This I like. "Haaah, I... I'm going to..." I replied through huffs and puffs. She got up from the top of the table and sucked the tip of my dick as he softly held my balls. I grabbed her head and pushed it inside her mouth. She yelped and felt the warmness of my Cum in her mouth. I sighed in relief and pulled out. Her mouth was open and a bit of my white sauce dripped from her mouth. She raised a brow at me and swallowed it entirely and smirked at me. "Your Cum is tasty, I'm not going to lie." She smirked, getting up and wearing her clothes. I wore my underwear and my clothes and lifted the blinds. Thank heavens nobody heard it and I was glad that the entire room was soundproof. "Wolf?" I looked at Jennifer who had a mock guilty expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting in front of her. "Nothing." She smiled with a wink. "Was that a thing... Or..." "You want to be my Friend with benefit?" Her question almost made me lose my mind but I kept myself in check. "Uh... S...sure." I stuttered with a blush. "Don't worry about it." She told me with a reassuring aura. I was glad that I was on her good side otherwise I would've been screwed. "I'm going home. I need to help Dr. Strange about something he wanted to understand." I told her, grabbing my wallet. "Be safe. I'm coming over today evening." She told me, going through her paperwork with a satisfied smile, not only for the case but for helping me with...my problem. </p><p>Several Hours later...<br/>Time: 10:30 PM... <br/>My apartment... </p><p>"Don't worry. Suicide isn't in his reportire. He's too proud of himself for that. Wolf." Strange poked my lifeless body and I gasped, turning around, using the wind a bit. Clea and Jennifer sighed in relief as I was still dangling from the fan. I was looking at the initial hanging that James went through and it interested me on how he did it. When I went back to the hanging quarters later in the day, I noticed that James's noose had a hook on it, meaning he had paid someone to fix it without anyone knowing. So, I decided to reenact the same thing but I didn't know how to till I remembered what Grandma had taught me before her passing when she had to escape being executed at Camp Auschwitz with Grandpa. I also read their diaries. I also noticed that they had made a friend in Erik Lehnsherr. When I ran that name through my collected database from S.H.I.E.L.D, one name popped up: Magneto. "Oh, hello." I greeted the three guests as they sighed in relief. "I was simply trying to redo the same method that James had used to survive his execution, restoring a reputation as it turns out." "Get on with it Fluffy Boi." Clea told me, patting my hip. God, I feel like a Prat. "But it does have a sophomoric effect as I was carried off in the arms of Morpheus.... Like a caterpillar in a cocoon." The two women and man sat in front of me, listening to my explanation. "When James was being hanged, the rope was tied behind a hook... Causing the noose to loose most of its effect on gravity. Oh God, my cheeks are going cold, can anyone please get me down?" I asked them and I was serious, my cheeks were going numb and my breathing pipe would pressurise if I stayed like this longer. "How did you manage it Wolf?" Jennifer asked curiously. I smiled, unbuttoning my jacket, revealing what I had used to survive my own hanging. God, thank you Grandma and Grandpa. "I managed it with braces, belts and a coat hook." "You're a lunatic when it comes to this." Dr Strange smugly told me. "Can anyone let me down? For crying out loud, my feet are going numb." "Worse things can happen." Stephen told me. Jennifer sighed, simply unhooking the noose from the fan. I took off my makeshift noose and sighed. "Now, the medical mystery. In the foothills of Turkey, Lebanon, Georgia, the Krasnodar area of southern Russia, the Himalayas, Afghanistan, Tajikistan, Northern Pakistan, and into the northern Republic of India (Jammu and Kashmir, Himachal Pradesh, Uttarakhand), there exists a plant named Rhododendron ponticum which is one of the most extensively cultivated rhododendrons in western Europe. It is used as an ornamental plant in its own right, and more frequently as a rootstock onto which other more attractive rhododendrons are grafted. The plants were first grown in Britain in the 1760s, supplied by Conrad Loddiges, and became widely distributed through the commercial nursery trade in the late 18th and early 19th centuries. The roots readily send up suckers from below the graft, often allowing it to overtake the intended grafted rhododendron. Honey produced with pollen from the flowers of this plant can be quite poisonous, causing severe hypotension and bradycardia in humans if consumed in sufficient quantities, due to toxic diterpenes (grayanotoxins). In some parts of the world, a controlled dosage of the honey can be taken to induce hallucinations for spiritual or psychological purposes. Such areas include Nepal. It's easily known by the term..." I said and Dr Strange completed my sentence. "Mad Honey Disease." "Exactly. Small doses are used for hallucinations in spiritual growth but an overdose can cause paralysis, cease function of the nervous system or death." I told him. "But the honey is tasty though, let's be honest." Jennifer told me and I yawned. "True. Such a shame that it's poisonous at the same time. It was such a bizzare moment when you think about it because when you scanned James's body when he was laid in the morgue using your magic, it showed a flat line." Clea told him and sighed, "The same thing happened as well." "Anyway, let's get some shuteye."</p><p>I can't believe that I and Jennifer were sharing the couch bed while Dr Strange rested on my wood chair and Clea slept on my Gaming chair after I finished checking the system for Viruses. Clea and Jennifer loved my setup and so did Strange:</p><p>"I like that setup and I can't believe that it's yours." Jennifer replied, nuzzling my cheeks. She was wearing a plain white collarless shirts with black shorts. "Y...Yeah." I told her, trying my best to not remember them. However, it failed, as Jennifer noticed. "You and your parents don't get along." "All because my younger brother thinks he's the best but in reality, he's a piece of Shit who thinks he's better at everything. I'm ignored all the time while he get the praise. Well..." I told her with a smirk, hugging her. She smiled, petting my head. "He's worse. He's cheated on 20 girlfriends, almost killed my grandparents in a driving accident, whatever business he invested in crumbled only in three days and always makes big claims that he's better than me. However, Canterlot City knows that I'm the best at everything, solve problems quicker than my parents, have a better relationship with my Grandparents (Now deceased), All three of my aunts, my uncle, my niece and my nephew and four of my Kindergarten friends." "How big is your family?" She asked me as she put the blanket around me. "Well, not that big." I smirked, quietly putting my hand inside her shorts. I started to nuzzle her cheeks and kissed her. She giggled and I broke the kiss. "Good Night Jen." "Night Wolfy." We went to sleep. </p><p>Chapter 2- A Somewhat Normal Day</p><p>Next Morning (Saturday)...<br/>Time: 10:00 AM... </p><p>My eyes opened and I groaned, stretching myself. I looked to my right to see the beautiful Jennifer Walters, only to find it empty. I got up slowly and noticed that Clea and Dr Strange were gone as well. I sighed, going to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. </p><p>After getting out of the shower and wearing my pants and my hoodie, I walked to the kitchen and noticed a small circular box on my coffee table and noticed a note near it. I sat down and read the note:</p><p>Sorry for not waking you up but you looked really cute while you snored in my arms. Clea, Dr Strange and I made breakfast. The box in front of you has the same thing that we ate, Eggs and Sausage. I also toasted bread for you while you were asleep. Sorry for not waking you up. Love you~<br/>                                    - Jennifer Walters</p><p>I chuckled lightly, opening the box. It looked delicious:</p><p>I took a bite of the egg and the sausage. It was tasty. I put some of the eggs and sausage on the toast and took a bite. It was better like this. After finishing my breakfast, I looked at my phone to be bombarded with messages. Thankfully, it wasn't any SPAM messages and Scam Messages after I ran it through the safety check. When I went through my messages on Whatsapp, I noticed that I was added to a group named: Midtown High Delinquents. I clicked on the group and onto the top tab and scrolled down to check who it were and then I groaned with a facepalm. It was: Flash Thomson, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Sam Alexander, Danny Rand, Ava Ayala, Mary Jane Watson, Cindy Moon, Julia Carpenter and Anya Corazon. I was the last one. Why did I groan, you may ask? Ever since Gwen died in Peter's arms, I blamed him for it. I and Gwen were close like siblings. Her death really pissed me off at the time. Since that incident, I kept my distance from the group. The fact I graduated from Midtown High while keeping my distance from them was a miracle. The only problem I had was that Peter knew I was an Avenger. Bigger problem was that he was Spiderman and cracked jokes to calm me down whenever we were paired up on missions. I looked at the admin and I groaned even further, Jessica was the Admin and I facepalmed when I realised that I hadn't changed my phone number. But I didn't do it because Aunt Tia, Luna, Cadence, Uncle Shining, Flurry, Leon, Zeke, Nix and Fleur had this number. I had moved to NYC with my grandparents after I got an acceptance letter from Midtown High back in 2006. It didn't take several milliseconds for me to get their texts:<br/>(MJ: Mary Jane Watson, CM: Cindy Moon, FT: Flash Thomson, SA: Sam Alexander, LC: Luke Cage, JJ: Jessica Jones, AA: Ava Ayala, DR: Danny Rand, JC: Julia Carpenter, AC: Anya Corazon)</p><p>MJ: Hey Wolf, long time no see. </p><p>CM: Hey Man, you okay? We haven't heard from you for a long time </p><p>LC: Man, where the hell were you during Graduation? We didn't even see ya. You okay? </p><p>AA: I searched for you all over Social Media. Instagram, Facebook, Twitter...and you don't exist apart from this number. Are a ghost or something? I don't mean anything bad about it Wolf. Just wanted you to know that we're here for you even though we're apart. </p><p>JJ: I spent the entire few months searching for you all over New York. I hope you're doing okay and all right. If you need help, we're always here. </p><p>FT: Dude! I am so sorry for bullying you and Peter during Highschool. While Peter did forgive me for it, you haven't. I hope you don't have a grudge with me for it. </p><p>SA: Hey Man, haven't heard from you a lot. Everything going on well over there? </p><p>DR: Hey Wolf, all of us were worried about you. You okay?</p><p>AC: Hey Wolf! You free or something?</p><p>JC: Hello Wolf. A long time without chatter makes it difficult to know where you are. </p><p>"No thank you. I'm better off without the lot of you." I groaned, checking my other messages. The last message I sent to someone was my group in Canterlot: CHS Wonderbolts which comprised of my Aunts, Uncle, Niece, Nephew and 3 of my childhood friends. It was about my graduation ceremony. Everyone sent me wishes that I had finally graduated. Fleur, Nix and Zeke also had graduated in their respective fields. Nix was now a professional Part Time Singer at Sugarcube Restaurant (Back then was a Cafe), Zeke had finally graduated from Automobile Engineering and worked with several Car Manufacturers like Dodge, Chevrolet, Bugatti, Porsche, Mercedes Benz and Noble in the four years I was here. Fleur graduated with high marks along with both of her friends and now she was running her own Fashion Line, Flower Designs and her own Perfume line, Fresh Flowers and was still modelling for Playboy and Victoria's Secret. I had let them know that I had my own Restaurant and was a part time investigator for Walters and Co. They freaked out when I mentioned 'Walters' because, you know, She-Hulk. I reassured them that I was safe and in secrecy. After checking out the rest of my group chat, I pressed the back button and noticed my Mom and Dad and Brother's messages, asking me for my Graduation certificate. It was sent to me four years ago and I hadn't responded to it. I turned off my internet connection on my phone and checked their messages. It was ridiculous and pathetic since I didn't care about them at this point. And I didn't even get a text that they were coming to NYC and I couldn't care less. My group promised me that they wouldn't tell anything to them because they hated the three of them as well. The last text I sent those three idiots via Voice Text (Grandma and Grandpa sent it for me) was that I was better than Nathan (Bro) and I took care of them better than their Son (Dad's name is Ethan) and they lived like normal people for once in their old age and not getting killed by imbeciles. The major reason why my grandparents vouched for me rather than Nathan and Ethan and April (Mom's name) was due to the fact that I was a loner and didn't receive a lot of love from them (This was happening even before Nathan was born) and I spent most of my time with them and taking care of them and not coming close to killing them and listening to their stories from World War II when they were in Camp Auschwitz and their experiences after they survived and their outlook on the world helped me a lot to pass my History Exams. Grandpa and Grandma passed in 2019 (Grandpa was 100 years old and Grandma was 101 years old) due to Heart Complications. I missed them a lot but I was a strong boy as they said before they passed. They were right, I was a strong boy. I sighed, getting on my computer to play the Warzone Mode for CoD: MW 2019 after I secured my connection. </p><p>"Haha! Die, you ungrateful bastard!" I roared like a maniac with maniacal laughter, taking another kill for my streak (Kills: 20). Oh, and whenever I played any game, I would never hack into it for Aim-Assist and See through walls hack whenever I play a Multi-player game. I do that to search for hidden files in the game's code for new characters and/or weapons and for new killstreaks. On Xbox and Ps4, I don't hack because I play with pure skill. And if I play a Single Player Game, well, I don't do it either. I had a premium version of the game. I paid for it through my salary I got from Nick when I was on break (Close to US$70,000 while the restaurant I run earns about US$90,000. Not to worry, I give my workers close to 30,000 Dollars). I played for another several minutes till I got shot in the head by a Camping Sniper. I groaned in disbelief as my rampage ended. But I didn't pay any attention to it because I had a fun time playing a match. I can't remember how much fun I had to be honest. I closed the game and went onto the internet to check what was going on in Canterlot at the moment. I went onto the Canterlot-High Website. A lot of things went down over the years that really surprised me because in 2013- A Girl by the name of Sunset Shimmer became a demon after wearing a crown. Six girls, empowered by Magic, defeated her. In 2014- The very same Girl who became a demon saved the school from being taken over by three girls who turned out to be Sirens, Female Mermaids who kill their victims by luring them by using their singing voice. After killing them, they would eat the victim's flesh. In 2015- Twilight Sparkle transformed into a demon and Sunset Shimmer (Again), brought her back to the light during the Friendship Games. In 2016- Sunset Shimmer (Again!!!!) along with her friends, saved Camp Everfree from being taken over by some Elemental Demon named Gaia Everfree and the takeover over by Filthy Rich for an Amusement Park. It was weird for me to read all of this because I never visited the CHS website when I got to Midtown High. This was the first time in years I visited it. But I decided to believe it because I've had a lot of experience with magic and almost getting killed by demons myself. Helping Dr Strange and Clea whenever I was free will always be fun for me. I decided to buy DOOM: Eternal (Without that infamous Denvuo Anti Software) with the Multi-player option and the DLC Maps from the official Bethesda Website. But the one thing that they did which pissed off a lot of gamers was that they didn't let Mick Gordon finish his work on the soundtrack. So, I stepped in and sent Bethesda a huge message by hacking all of their servers and stealing data from the sales of Fallout 76. What I also did in that time was quite simple, whatever the fans bought for Fallout 76, including the infamous wasteland bag, they had their money returned to them. Bethesda were trying their best to keep the situation under control but then they went on a category 5 meltdown after they found out that a DDos virus was left in one of their servers. The virus I left on their servers wasn't that dangerous. However, the virus was untraceable. This virus made the Fallout 76 servers shut down whenever anyone would log onto the game. After a lot of problems, Bethesda finally confirmed that they brought Mick back to finish the entire Mixing. The Twitter scene (I used my HellPhoenix account I made which had the tick mark meaning it's verified) was happy that they finally got their wish granted. I logged off Twitter and looked at the time. It was 12:15 PM. </p><p>Five Minutes Later...<br/>Time: 12:20 PM... </p><p>I reached the park and relaxed on the bench. It was a peaceful day so far, no villains making schemes to destroy the city and so on. For once, something dangerous wasn't happening. I thought it was a dream till I realized that Adam Warlock took away the Infinity Gauntlet and has kept it somewhere in the Multiverse so that Thanos doesn't find it. After a few minutes, I checked the HellPhoenix Twitter feed and noticed that a dangerous Hacker was on the loose on YouTube. The Username of the hacker was Logan and the comment being posted on the videos on the app was: Wanna be friends? (Amongst other compliments). I also got a lot of comments to check it out. I helped out a lot of people before I took on the HellPhoenix Moniker. My previous username was: Nightmare_Justice. I still use the account as backup should my HellPhoenix account gets compromised. I decided to check the problem using the Phone's hacker mode. This phone wasn't from any popular brand or even a Chinese product. I made it myself and made a software code so powerful that even Military Grade Hacking Software wouldn't destroy my phone. I modelled the software from the phone that Aiden Pearce acquired in Watch_Dogs. Just like Aiden's phone, it can hack into anything and the battery wouldn't run out of charge but it drains significantly. Anyway, I searched through several lines of code on the cmd and found Logan. I noted down the address and the house location and the Live Video Camera Feed from their Web Camera and anonymously sent the address to the FBI and to the cops. The Hacker/Troll had no idea that there was a whole new world of pain was heading their way. I logged out of the Twitter account and got up and accidentally bumped into the last person I expected to bump into. "Watch where you're going you jer...Wolf?" I instantly recognized that voice and then I instantly recognized the face but I pretended to not know. Well, it was Jessica Jones, aka Jewel. "Uh... Do I know you?" I asked her. 'You're a smart-ass. Congratulations, you just got fucked.' I mentally scolded myself, even though the conversation hadn't begun yet. She punched my shoulder playfully with a giggle. "Don't you even think about lying, Wolf. I'm a detective." "Seriously Lady, I have no idea who you are." I told her with an annoyed tone. "And how do you know my name?" "We studied at Midtown High for God's sake!" Now she was getting annoyed. "Lady, for the last time..." A flash of light hit my eyes and I groaned in pain. When my vision cleared, I noticed that she had put something inside her backpack. At the moment, I didn't care about what she put in her backpack, but I got pissed due to the fact that she just flashed a light at me. "What in the....what did you do?!" I yelled at her angrily. "I just took a picture of you and ran it through my phone. Aaaand... It really is you Wolf." 'Shit, Shit, Shit!' I thought angrily as she helped me. I shrugged her off and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry for doing that but you didn't listen." She replied with a concerned voice as I rubbed my eyes. "You fucking lunatic! I'm calling the cops!" Before I could do so, she knocked me unconscious. </p><p>I had no idea how long I was unconscious but when I woke up, it was still afternoon, 2:30 PM to be precise. I groaned and noticed that I was on the bench I was sitting on. I checked my pockets and sighed in relief and pulled out the two things that were in said pockets, my Phone and my Wallet and my headphones. "I'm going to kill you Jess." I growled angrily and got up. Wearing my jacket after dusting it, I decided to walk back to my apartment. </p><p>It didn't take 0.000001 seconds for my Whatsapp to be flooded with comments from the Midtown High Delinquents while walking back home. As I entered the elevator, I pulled out my phone and checked their comments:<br/>JJ: The Wolf cub is now the Alpha:</p><p>(Yeah, I look like Laxus Dreyar but I have a beard.) </p><p>AA: Damn, I'm not going to lie, you look really handsome Wolf.</p><p>MJ: Phew! The heat just went up. You're more attractive than I imagined Wolf.</p><p>LC: Holy crap. </p><p>FT: Now I'm jealous. Imagine him being in a relationship with MJ (Sorry about that!)</p><p>SA: This is the 'Be careful who you call ugly in Highschool' Meme made real. </p><p>DR: You look relaxed for once, not that you're relaxed all the time. </p><p>JC: Rrrw...I may have lost a bit of my mind when I saw this. </p><p>AC: Man, I thought you'd look good. Now I know that you're really hot. </p><p>CM: ...W... Wolf....a... Are you in New York? I really want to date you!!!! ≧ω≦ (♥ω♥*)(♥ω♥ ) ~♪(灬♥ω♥灬)</p><p>JJ: Of course he's in New York, Cindy. The problem here is that I don't know where he lives. </p><p>As I stepped out the elevator and walked back to my room, I blushed lightly at Cindy's answer. I really wanted to ask her but I decided not to since I got the response question from the others. </p><p>MJ: What're you talking about Cindy? (•ω•)</p><p>FT: Wait a minute... The secret admirer that Wolf complained about during our second year...that was you?!?! (´⊙ω⊙`)</p><p>LC: I didn't know you liked the Nerd back then. I'm not complaining though, he was like a prick but he wasn't that bad. </p><p>JJ: (To LC): Stop saying that, Luke. </p><p>LC: (To JJ): It isn't degrading. </p><p>DR: Cindy, I never imagined that you had feelings for Wolf for a while. But why though? </p><p>CM: (To DR): Seriously Danny?! ⊙_⊙. I liked him since he joined back in our school year. Like Jess had a crush on Peter, I had a crush on Wolf. He was pretty cute and a bit assertive. Now he looks like a tiger  (♥ω♥*) that I want to wrestle in bed... Oh God, I just sent that!!!! Don't read it!!! Σ(⊙▽⊙") (O_O)</p><p>JC: (to CM): I got the eye of a tiger, dancing through the fire, I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar ≧∇≦</p><p>AC: Now I know why Cindy was giddy for him. I also found him attractive and he was focused, unlike Peter (He wasn't that bad too) </p><p>SA: Cindy... I didn't realize that you're this horny for him. Anyway, who wants to play a round of Domination and Warzone on Call of duty 2019?</p><p>CM: I'm in! </p><p>LC: I'm up for a match anyday.</p><p>MJ: I just got off work and I'm free for the rest of the day. Let's go. </p><p>FT: I'm free as well. Let's play </p><p>JJ: I just finished my Detective work for a theft and I'm free. Let's do this. </p><p>AA: I'm free too. Let's play this match. What about you Wolf? </p><p>DR: Yeah, join us. It'll be fun to play alongside you Wolf. </p><p>LC: Haven't heard from you for a while Wolf but please. Please join us of you have CoD. </p><p>JC: I don't like playing a lot but I'm in.</p><p>AC: Pretty busy but I have a break for the evening so I'm in. </p><p>I thought about it. I didn't care about it but seeing the texts, I smirked evilly. I got onto my computer and ran their names through a database and found their Player names on CoD 2019. "All right you lot, I'm going to kill you in this match and on Warzone." I got onto the game and onto the domination match. </p><p>I had a lot of fun massacring the group at the domination match. The map was Rust and the other was Hijacked and Raid and Takeoff. The MHD (Midtown High Delinquents) had a lot of trouble killing me and my team. Even though I got killed by Jaime_Sam (Sam Alexander) twice, I dominated their butts. Their chats were filled with Angry Rants about that one player being a griefer on the enemy team, even though they didn't realize that it was me that they were talking about. I buried them over and over. I even got a complaint from MJ about me being a hacker which she got a response back (From Activision themselves) as not being a hacker in the first place because I was playing on skill and not on hacks. And on Warzone? I buried their sorry butts there as well. It didn't take several minutes for me to realize that (Apart from Luke) they had rage quit! Everyone (apart from me, of course) on the MHD group were angrily commenting on the player which was me. I smirked, continuing my rampage on Warzone. I continued my rampage across the map. I ended up 3rd place on the Leader-Board after getting eliminated by PowerMan_1478 (Luke's username) by a headshot from a Locus Sniper Rifle and I was happy. I haven't reached 1st place since I got the game but at times, I have. Activision was working on keeping hackers away from the game and they were fairly successful. I sighed peacefully and got on another Warzone match. </p><p>Hours Later...<br/>Time: 11:30 PM... </p><p>I logged off the game and sighed. It was a really fun day massacring the wannabe 'Oh look at me, I can kill anyone by jumping around them' players in both Warzone and Multi-player. I achieved 1st place on both modes. I stretched myself and then my stomach rumbled. I snickered lightly and ordered something from a takeaway app. I ordered two chicken burgers, two cups of Lemon Juice, two medium packets of Peri-Peri French Fries, two Pepperoni Pizzas and two chocolate Lava Cakes for dessert. The price for that order was $250.89. I made it a Cash on Delivery order. I know, Its a heavy one but I had decided to keep one burger and three slices of Pizza and a packet of French Fries and a glass of lime juice in the fridge so that I could eat it tomorrow. I got up from the gaming chair and looked out the window. I noticed, in the distance, several webs being thrown around. I groaned, realizing what was happening but I didn't care since I was now on break. I wonder what Kamala was doing right now. Hey, she's a sweetie pie and I'm like her foster brother. As I made my bed for the night, there came a knock on the door. I looked at the time: 11:57 PM. I feel sorry for the person delivering this order. I grabbed my wallet and opened the door. And the person who had made the delivery? Was the last person I didn't expect to see again. "Sir, your order...Wolf?" "Cindy?" I replied, shocked that it was her:</p><p>Holy fuck balls, she looked cute as a delivery girl and her assets.... Were huge. She smiled and hugged me after putting the orders inside her bag. I was still processing the fact that I was being hugged by my old classmate. She broke the hug and snickered. "What?" I asked her, annoyed. "You... Look hot. I'm not going to lie." "Uh... Thanks?" I raised an eyebrow at her answer. I noticed that she was giving me a seductive look and was biting her lower lip. I didn't know why till she put her hands on my abs. I blushed madly, now realizing that I wasn't wearing my T-Shirt. 'Ah, shit.' She pulled out her camera and clicked a picture. "What're you doing?" I asked with a facepalm. She mischievously smiled, putting her phone inside her backpack and pulled out what I had ordered. "Here's the tip for the night." She blushed lightly and took said tip from my hands and pulled out my orders. "Are you coming to the reunion party?" Her question made me confused as I took my orders from her hands. "What reunion party?" I asked, wearing my jacket. Her small blush grew. "Tomorrow morning at Midtown High at 1:00 in the afternoon." I had no idea of it at all. But I played along. "Oh, that reunion party. Sure, I guess." I told her, scratching the back of my head. She smiled, giving me an invitation card. "It's for the reunion." I took it from her grasp. "Oh, and nice car." She told me, showing me the picture:</p><p><br/>"A Polestar One fitted with the NFS Heat body kit that was revealed at the Game's launch. I got it as a present." Well, it's true. Tony gave it to me as a present for helping me reconfigure his Nanotech Armor, the Mark 52, into his watch. He helped me rework the HellPhoenix using the same Nanotech he used to make his armor. I was working on four other projects which is so secret, Phil, Nick and Maria are the only ones who know of its existence. "Nice. I wonder who gave it to you as a present." She made a pout. I didn't care about it. "Anyway, I need to get home. Nice seeing you though." She kissed my cheeks and...kissed my abs. I felt a light shiver up my spine and waved at me as she left. After she left, I shrugged and walked back in. I put my second burger, lemonade, pizza, French fries and Lava Cake in the fridge. I looked at the invite and put it on the Computer Table and put my food on the small coffee table. I took off my jacket and ate my burger. </p><p>After eating my dinner and washing my hands, I went to bed. </p><p>Chapter 3- Jean Grey and Emma Frost </p><p>Hero Outfit:<br/>Emma Frost: Her normal Outfit:</p><p>(Note: No Dark Phoenix as Jean's repressed it for so long that the Dark Phoenix was destroyed by the White Phoenix of the crown. Scott's dead and Logan doesn't want to pursue a relationship with her, Xavier, Apocalypse and Magneto are dead officially and there's no threat to the mutants anymore) </p><p>Next Morning...</p><p>I groaned, covering my face with my blanket as the sun rays hit my face. It was a long night of working on one of my projects since I couldn't sleep. I feel tired but I couldn't sleep anymore and I got up. I yawned and stretched a bit and some nitrogen bubbles popped in my back. I looked at the time: 12:33 PM. I grabbed my phone and walked to the bathroom. </p><p>As I took a dump, I checked the messages. One was from Nick:</p><p>I need a favor<br/>              - 2:50 AM</p><p>I had no idea of what he wanted but I wanted to know what he wanted. But first, I checked the other messages. The MHD group were pissed as I noticed the last text from Anya:</p><p>Wolf, are you coming? <br/>              - 12:15 PM</p><p>I decided on whether to attend the reunion party and then I went back to Nick's  message and texted him:</p><p>Sure. What's up? <br/>          - 12:36 PM</p><p>I knew he wasn't going to text quickly since I was asleep at the time but...he did. </p><p>A friend of mine came in and she wants help. He's a friend named Taric. And he works for Riot Studios. <br/>                      - 12:37 PM</p><p>I snickered, thinking it was a joke but the moment he mentioned Taric and Riot Studios, I stopped thinking for a second and jumped back to reality. No way on earth that Riot's asking for me but Taric? The Taric?! A guy who's depicted as Gay for Ezreal in LoL Fanfiction?! Why me? I put the Burger's patty on a small plate to let it cool and as I took out the glass of lemon soda from the fridge, I received a text from Nick:</p><p>So, what do you think? Visit the Hellicarrier.<br/>                  - 12:49 PM<br/>     <br/>I ate my burger, sipped some Lemon Soda, washed and dried my hands and texted him:</p><p>Nick, I would like to talk to you more but I'm late for work. I'll talk to you after I get back.  <br/>             - 12:50 PM</p><p>I got a response quickly:</p><p>Go ahead.         <br/>                     - 12:51 PM<br/>After ending that conversation, I jumped to the MHD group were they were discussing about the Reunion Party.</p><p>JC: No Formal is a better change for being Formal</p><p>CM: Finally! A 'No Formal' Reunion Party! </p><p>LC: Yup, I can be myself! </p><p>JC: Let's get to the party. Wolf might be there already. </p><p>DR: He probably isn't but let's hope he is. He didn't deserve to go through what had happened back then. If he's still angry at us for making him feel alone even after all that happened, we'll help. </p><p>SA: (To DR): You really think he'll be happy to see us though? I mean, the last time I made fun of him, I ended up in the medical ward with a lot of broken bones. </p><p>AC: (To SA): We have no idea but let's be honest, the fact that he was able to shatter your collarbone and was able to break your ribs without killing you makes me suspicious. How was he able to do that without getting suspended?... Let's forget that get ready for this party. </p><p>Like I gave a rat's ass about some reunion party. I decided not to attend and after finishing my burger breakfast and Sprite, I put the plate in the washer and the paper cup in the green dustbin and headed to my project room to finish my work on my secret project. </p><p>Three Hours Later....<br/>Time: 3:01 PM... </p><p>After attaching the Gatling Guns in the front, the project was finished. The only thing left was to test it. I sighed with a smile, wiping the sweat off my face and body. As I took a sip of water, my phone rang. 'That's odd, who would call me at this time?' I thought with a raised brow and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked the caller. "Wolf, it's me, Jean." "Hello Professor! How's it going at the School?" I asked with a smile, putting the call on loudspeaker. She giggled at the formality. "I'm fine Wolfy. And I told you to not call me Professor. You very well deserved to know my name. How are you? You seem out of breath." She asked me and I knew all too well she had seen what I was working on. "Your Project actually looks impressive.... Hmmm.... So many names... You called it the Tumbler but you had it changed to Razor." I snickered with a facepalm. "I should've closed my mind when I was working on it. Ah, well, it's too late anyway." "Sorry for looking at your project though but I wanted to know something. It's about your mind. I haven't seen you in years and you've blocked your face off mentally but highlighted it for me so I could find you using Cerebro."  "Sure Jean. What do you want to know?" I asked her curiously, wearing my shirt. "Could it be better if you were here at the Mansion? Not to worry, I wanted to study your mind so that I could complete a thesis on the Human mind Palace. It's for my students." She snickered playfully. "...Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes. It was nice to hear from you Jean." I could tell she was smiling at my response. "Of course Wolf, I'll see you when you get here. Just... Don't wear the mask in my cabin. Bye." She disconnected the call. I sighed, thinking back on how we met. I was really shy back then. </p><p>Flashback...<br/>Several Years ago... <br/>Time: 7:30 PM... <br/>Blaze Residence... <br/>Year: 2010...</p><p>The Party in the Blaze residence was really big. There were so many people who were once soldiers in the Second World War and I couldn't find my grandparents. Mom and Dad didn't care where I was so they left and I was getting more and more nervous. I wasn't a huge fan of groups and I wanted my grandparents. As I walked a bit, avoiding several people, I bumped into someone. "Ooof!" The voice squeaked. I didn't realize that it was a woman. She turned around and looked at the source of her bump and looked down. "Oh Hello!" She smiled at me, putting her hand on my head. "Eeep!" I squeaked but blushed at her beauty. Little did I realize, she was a Mutant. 'Oh Goodness! She's.... She's so beautiful....Stop thinking about it Wolf, you're a kid.' "You may be a child but you're more cuter than I imagined." My eyes went wide and I became pale. It was the voice of the woman who had just spoken to me. "Y...You... J.... Just....." "I'm sorry for doing that. My name is Jean Grey, a Telepath at Xavier's School for Gifted People." I heard of the name only once and she was a Mutant, like Logan. "Are you searching for your grandparents?" She asked worryingly, petting my head. At this point, if I was a Kitsune, I would've melted like putty. I nodded hesitantly since I wasn't sure whether to trust her or not. She snickered, grabbing me by my waist and putting me on her shoulders. "Eeeeek!" "*Giggle* Relax, you sound cute when you squeak and you're cute looking. I wonder how you'd look like if you were an adult." I blushed madly and everybody present giggled at the reaction. Jean found my grandparents. "Thank heavens! Sorry for troubling you Jean." My grandmother apologized to the redhead. "It wasn't a problem Hallie. You don't need to apologize. You have a cute Grandson though." I blushed slightly and Grandpa started to tease me. "So, Wolf? You wanna date the gorgeous girl?" Jean blushed with a giggle. "Sorry Ollie, I'm already dating someone." Both my grandparents pouted in disappointment. "Ah, well. There's a lot of fish in the sea." Grandma replied and her inner circle laughed at her joke. Grandma's right, there were many fish in the sea. "Now, let's continue shall we?" Grandpa's sudden words made me curious. So, instead of leaving the party, I decided to stay, a decision that I'm glad that I took. "Ladies, Gentlemen, Mutants." Everyone's attention turned to my Grandmother. Mutants? There were others like Jean here? I couldn't see Erik or Raven or Logan here but a lot of people I wasn't familiar with... Yet. "Today, we stand here, not as friends but as a huge family, supporting each other like siblings, making sure the world is safe and sound." "Hear, Hear." I heard a woman's voice agree with her. "But, as we stand here, Mutants are being persecuted because of the gifts you all possess." Everyone nodded in agreement. "The two of us, including our Grandson, have decided to form the foundations of the HellPhoenix Club." Little did I know, that the club was going to be more iconic than I realized. "A club where Mutants and Humans wishing for a unified world can reside. We are all ready to make sure the earth is safe and sound, no matter what the situation is." I had fun at that party and made a few friends including Jean's rival Emma Frost. Trust me, I had never seen an attractive British Speaking Southern accent woman in my life at this point but boy was I not going to regret this. </p><p>End of Flashback...<br/>Present Day...<br/>Time: 3:35 PM... </p><p>I went to the bathroom to take a shower and after getting out, I wore a white hoodie shirt, packed my laptop, it's charger, my on ear headsets, My Phone and its charger, Power bank and Wire and my Mask in my Backpack (Also the armor), wore my jeans and my pair of shoes and left the apartment. </p><p>As I made my way to the bus stop, I felt someone watching me. I pulled the cowl of my hoodie up and quietly wore my mask. However, I knew the perfume well enough to know who it was. "Tennessee Lavender, a perfect perfume for a woman of your status Emma." I heard her giggle behind me. "A sense of smell that hasn't diminished so far and you knew what perfume I usually put. That's an achievement. Take the damn mask off." As much as she was civil, she hated it if I put the mask on. Pressing a button on the bottom, the mask disintegrated into a band around my neck with a golden heart similar to Ahri's collar in the K/DA skin and pulled the cowl down. She blushed lightly at my face and seductively smiled. "My My, the little thunder is a huge bolt of Lightning." She teased, poking my cheek. "Last I saw you, you wore an outfit which revealed so much skin, it made me feel....bothered underneath. But your outfit now does make you feel like a woman who means business." I told her with a blush as the bus arrived. We boarded said bus to the X-Mansion found near Beverly Hills. It was true though cause the way she dressed back in the day:</p><p>Always made me feel hard down there. It was understandable since it was my hormones kicking in at the time and I was young. She giggled, sitting beside me. "Is that so? Well, I can't blame you. Your hormones as a child was eventually going to go crazy. It's funny to know that you were able to control your....Urges and repress them long enough for you to graduate early. I can't believe that your mind palace was able to develop way quicker than most humans." I snickered as I looked out the window. "Even my younger brother had the balls to ask me about why I didn't have a girlfriend." "Indeed you don't have a girlfriend but you're worth boyfriend material. But... I want to know something. What happened to him anyway?" She asked curiously, quietly putting a hand on my thigh. Even though we were sitting behind the bus, it was a bit awkward for me that a woman of her status had her hand on my thigh. "Well, ever heard of Claire Firenze?" "The infamous cannabilistic serial killer who had a uniqueness in her as she ate the rude? Who doesn't?" She told me, looking at her phone. "Well, she dated my younger brother." Her eyes widened in surprise at my answer. "That woman was in her early 30's when she killed my brother and was in her early 50's when she was executed by the state. She had grown an infatuation with me when she saw my pictures on my brother's phone and I was in my early 19's." "I heard about the letters you got. Never did I imagine a woman like that liked you." She snickered as the bus stopped and we got off. Ah, The X-Mansion, home of the late Professor Xavier and the home of the mutants he adopted. Even though Xavier wasn't a member of the HellPhoenix Club, he recognized the voice that we gave for Mutant Rights. Grandma and Grandpa always helped whenever necessary, helping several known Mutants when they were needed and sheltering them when the first Superhero Civil War went down. I was able to keep most of the Mutant Civilization underground during the Second Civil War. Thank heavens I got to them before S.H.I.E.L.D or anyone else could. However, when the Dark Avengers were around, I made sure to keep tabs on them thanks to Emma. Even though I didn't want her to get hurt, she was willing to help me get to the bottom of the matter. She was an outlaw like Jean at that point. The Red Head Woman was helping Logan and Scott and Cerebra keeping tabs on various villains at the same time. Even though I was able to keep several tabs by myself, Jean and Scott and Logan and Cerebra decided to help out. Thanks to my grandparents helping them out when they needed help, they helped me when I wanted some help. And to think we all worked together to bring down several villains without them even realizing it was a beautiful moment in my career. I was glad that I voted for Mutant Rights as it paid off in the long run. "Anyways, how on earth were you able to keep the mansion intact? At this point, what all of us went through would've caused the establishment to become a living nightmare." I told the blonde woman as I pressed the heart in the middle of the collar and the mask reformed around my face. Thank heavens nobody was in the grounds. "Well Sugar..." She told me with a smug. "We all had our ups and downs all at the same time....and you wore your mask. Ah well, we can't all be winners." She sighed with a cute pout as we made our way to the Mansion.</p><p>Several Minutes Later...<br/>Time: 3:55 PM... </p><p>As we made our way to Jean's cabin, whispers and cheers went around that the HellPhoenix was in the mansion. Truth be told, I was an unsung hero back in the day. Thanks to what I went through on another earth, I finally came out of my shell to become what I am today. "Anyways, Whatcha think about rejoining the club way back in 2017?" I asked Emma as I took off my backpack. "At first, it was pathetic since the club had seemingly vanished after your grandparents died. Little did I realize, the club was still doing good in the world behind the shadows like the Illuminati. Thank heavens you didn't include Namor in the club otherwise we would've been screwed." She told me, opening the door to Jean's cabin. "True since he always creeped me out. I'd rather jump off the Empire State Building or the Burj Khalifa than make him join the Club." </p><p>We got in and Emma locked the door. "Hello Jean." The Blonde woman told the Red Head who looked at the Paperwork in front of her. "Hello Emma." She replied, not looking up from her work. I pressed the heart and the mask disintegrated. I sighed and, "Hey Professor." Hearing the new voice, Jean looked up and blushed madly. "Miss me?" "W... Wolf? You look like your teenage self but with a Lightning Scar and a beard. Who can blame you?" She told me smugly as I took off my jacket. "Well, my genetics always was a bit weird. Then again, without me, things wouldn't be the same now would it?" I told her smugly. "That's something I can agree on. Even without you, we'd be fine but your Grandparent's help and yours helped us enough to get our rights. Now, shall we begin?" She asked me, gesturing to the rest chair beside her. I relaxed myself and sat on the chair. "Now, let go and, if you feel uncomfortable, let us know, okay?" Emma told me, putting both hands on my temples while Jean did the same beside Emma's fingers, their fingers letting out their signature colors, White and Orange Blue. </p><p>"This place is huge." Jean replied, looking at the large palace in front of her and Emma. "This is similar to the Versailles Palace." Emma smiled, looking around the place. Instead of emptiness, there was an entire Scenery of Florence in the 16-19th centuries. "I wonder how long it took Wolf to create something like this. It's rather impressive from the outside." Jean told the Blonde woman as the large wooden gate lowered for them to enter. </p><p>Several Minutes Later...<br/>Time: 3:58 PM....<br/>Inside the Palace....</p><p>"Are you kidding me? This is way beautiful than I imagined." Emma replied, looking at the decorations inside. Indeed, it's similar to the actual Versailles Palace. "A functioning Fire Place, kitchen, Library.... This isn't a memory palace, it's a home within a mind. Wolf, what on earth did you make? This is magnificent." Jean squeaked excitedly since a Mind Palace like this was unheard of. "Uh... Jean? I hate to break it to you but... This is something you should look at." Emma told the Red Head, pointing to the window. When Jean looked at where the Blonde hair telepath was pointing, her jaws dropped. Outside the Versailles Palace lookalike was another pair of Palaces with backgrounds and Geographical lands of Dubai, Delhi, New York, France and Germany. "T...This isn't a mind, this is an entire world inside a head and it's a thing of beauty." Emma smiled, looking at the sky and so did Jean. "Even the skies are alive. Ooooooh, I'm so jealous." Jean pouted in disbelief. "Hmmm.... Private room?" Emma replied, pushing the door open and blushed madly at the sight in front of her. It was her and Jean in bed... Naked, cuddling me. "Emma? What door did... You... Oh my....." Jean replied with a blush at the sight in front of her. The blonde haired woman gave her a smug look and Jean shook her head with a smile. "I didn't realize how much he's able to control his...urges till we witnessed this. Then again, it's nice that he keeps things behind closed doors. "I think this one's his fantasy. Think about it...." Emma replied, closing the door and walking to the fire place and sitting on the chairs behind them. "He doesn't want a woman to feel ashamed if he's in a relationship with them and quietly takes out his fantasy in this room. And his medical record has stated that he hasn't... Pleasured himself ever. He isn't showing it because he feels it would be unhealthy. That's.... That's actually pretty cute." "I'm going to admit, it's actually admirable that he hasn't done anything that would hurt a woman's feelings. He's a maturing young man and he's already acting like one and his mind is healthy and..." Jean smiled seductively, biting her lower lip. "He keeps things behind closed doors. I mean, the clothes that were on the bed post belonged to us back in the day. My Green outfit and your white corset." Emma looked at her with a smirk. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" The Red Head smirked at Emma's thought about doing something about this. "You want to reward him don't you Jean? I don't blame you. He controls himself around attractive women all the time and it's admirable how much self control he really has." Emma told her, rubbing her hands. "True. Now, let's explore more of this palace and get out of here while we still can." Jean told her and Emma agreed. The two gorgeous ladies scouted the Mind Palace and after they were done exploring, they sighed and got out of my mind. </p><p>"Whoooo!" I shrieked happily after the two Telepaths got out of my head. "That was amazing. You were able to recreate the Versailles Palace which looks exactly like it supposed to." Emma told me as I sighed, stretching myself as Jean sat beside me. "Yeah Luv. It was a difficult process since it took me half a year to create it." I told her and noticed Jean giving me Bedroom eyes. I chuckled nervously at her reaction. "Uh... Uh... J...jean? What.... What's....w.... With...." "We saw the bedroom. I didn't imagine you would do something like making love with us." I blushed madly at her words. Shit, they know. Emma, still smirking, ignited her hands and telepathically locked the door. "Now that we know how much you care, let's show you how much we care." Before I could react, Jean grabbed me and kissed me, tongue included. Emma pouted as she took off her silver jacket. "And here I thought that you would jump on me." She used her telekinesis to take off my shirt and she blushed even more with the reveal of what was underneath. Jean broke the kiss and giggled. "My My, strong as ever." Jean nuzzled my cheeks as Emma kissed my neck. "Oh God." I moaned with a sigh and felt my pants sliding down. "Pink underwear? Seriously?" Jean asked and I looked down with an embarrassed blush. "Hehe... I like wearing that underwear." I replied and off came my underwear with my rod standing proud. "My My, a bit perverted are we?" Emma cooed, changing the background of the small cabin to a room which was located in the Caribbean and by the looks of things, we were resting on a large bed. "Well, Emma. Can we blame him?" I noticed that Jean was naked entirely and so was Emma. The feeling of being courted by two telepaths is really going to be a feel good... Feeling. Emma and Jean smiled, grabbing my rod and started to stroke it. I was holding my moans in which made the two women giggle. "Wolf, it's okay to let what you feel outside. Besides, the students aren't going to notice or hear anything." Jean told me and I finally moaned, a bit of my breath being visible as my blush grew. And to think I was going to screw myself when I was 12 and miss out on what was going on was a really weird time. Then again, my hormones were kicking in and unintentionally wanted to bang several hot Cougars. Man, I think I'm writing a fanfic about my adventures but I guess someone else is. Jean noticed that I was enjoying it and smiled, kissing the tip. I bit my lower lip as I trembled in delight, become sweaty as Emma licked my balls. "Hmm, the musk is different. It smells sweet and tastes sour, a good combination." Emma told me as Jean stroked my cock as she licked the tip. I swear to God I'll cum if she keeps doing that. And I did, launching my white sauce on both women. They giggled, telepathically jerking me off as I kiss Jean. Goddamn it, these women will get me screwed but I'm willing to get screwed if it means I get laid. </p><p>Two Hours Later...<br/>Time: 5:58 PM... <br/>Jean's Bed... </p><p>As we three continued our 'session', Jean (who was softly moaning) took a long note of the mind palace with Emma sucking my cock as I licked Jean's pink pussy. All three of us were sweaty but we were still horny so we ended our Caribbean lounge and ended up in Jean's bedroom. I felt sad for Scott since he always endured a lot in this relationship but was an asshole so I can't blame him. My balls twitched and I unloaded into Emma's mouth. She softly moaned and drank said Cum and sighed, resting beside me. And as my tongue play continued, Jean moaned a bit more loudly and unloaded her brown Cum in my face and she collapsed on my chest. "That was even better than what I expected. Jeez Ladies, a threesome wasn't something I needed." I replied and the Two women sighed in relief as they got up and wore their respective clothes. I got up and wore my clothes as well. "Thank you Wolf. Now I can finish my thesis." Jean smiled, kissing my lips and tasting her own Cum at the same time. "Yep. Now, I can relax a bit after that session. See you later Sugar." Emma cooed, kissing me and she parted from me. I kissed Jean and before I left, "The Bathroom's down the hall. Shave your beard Wolf. You're going to be seeing Nick." Jean smirked, not looking at me as she read the notes she took and using her telepathic abilities, hovered a beard cutter in front of me. I pouted. My beard was a huge achievement but, she was right. Even without it, I'm attractive. "Go on, young man." Emma told me as she sipped her wine. I sighed with a smile, walking out of the room and walked down the hall after wearing my mask. </p><p>As I shaved my beard, questions came to my mind: Taric was a fictional character from League of Legends, a game I never played cause it's boring but the world building and lore was pretty good. To be fair, Demacia was a city I really hate since no Mages have freedom and Noxus was a stupid empire only wanting to expand it's borders and force citizens into their ranks. Piltover and Zaum was pretty fishy to me and the Shadow Isles were pure nightmare fuel. However, there were some champions that I liked: Ahri, Sona, Vi, Caitlyn, Miss Fortune, Lux, Yasuo, Akali, Evelynn, Kai'sa, Mordekaiser, Olaf, Morgana, Kayle among others. However, the other realities that were revealed for the skins was a thing of beauty. Star Guardians was one, the K/DA universe (similar to ours without the avengers or the end of the world shit) and a universe similar to Mad Max's. Their recent champion was receiving a lot of love named Seraphine. And thank heavens Sona was reworked when they revealed Seraphine since she was consistently nerfed. I liked Sona when she was revealed the first time. A musician/healer who spoke through telepathy (I think) and had a soft voice and looks... Attractive. Damn, she beat out Ahri in my opinion. Sure, she has that 'Hatsune Miku' look but that's just people's stupid ramblings. I shaved my beard, splashed water on my face, applied some skin soft cream, splashed some more water on my face and wiped it with my hand towel. I wonder why Taric wants to talk to me. Better go see him then. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>